A New Start
by djlee6
Summary: Edd is sent to live with family he's never met in South Park, Colorado. How will he adjust? And how will our South Park gang take to the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

So...South Park and Ed, Edd, n Eddy went better than expected. Though that was some time ago...

Anyway, enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

Edd was a wreck when his mother and father called him to the living room for a family meeting. Of course, being around Eddy did get him into trouble once in a while but so long as his grades never slipped and he did all of his chores, his parents tended to dismiss his actions as "boys will be boys" or "he'll eventually grow out of it". He found himself wondering just what he had done to warrant their actions...Perhaps he had crossed the line...Was there a chore he had forgotten to do? Had he not signed the sticky notes to assure them that he had read them and done what they asked? Or were they planning something and needed to let him in on it?

Whatever it was, Edd did his best not to let his nerves show (to which he was doing a poor job of, by the way) as he seated himself on the couch in between them, his hands folded on his legs. He silently waited politely after greeting them, noting the small smiles and relaxing a bit, figuring he shouldn't be too worried as they didn't seem to be in a sour mood.

His mother was the one who finally broke the ice. "Honey, we called you down here because...well, we're worried,"

"Worried?" Edd inquired, confused. "About what?"

"Well..." His father rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how best to phrase it so his fragile son wouldn't panic. "Frankly, kiddo, we're a little worried about you spending too much time with those boys you hang out with,"

"I don't understand," Edd admitted, his hands now clinging to the edge of the couch cushion he was currently seated on, gripping it to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Am I in some sort of trouble? I've been keeping up my chores and schoolwork-"

"To which we're very proud of you, honey," his mother assured with a kind smile, resting her hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him.

"It's not that you're in trouble," his father continued. "It's just that even though you get along with almost everyone here, you're going to gain a bad reputation if you choose to be around those two in the future as much as you are now,"

"We know you go to school with them and they often come over, making you spend time with them, so your father and I have been trying to come up with some way to...get you away from it. Maybe expand your horizons a little, Sweety,"

"So I've been in touch with my brother in Colorado and he agreed to let you stay there with them. See his oldest left for college a couple weeks ago and so they have a special room for you that you can stay in. His other soon is a few years younger than you, but from what he's told me, there are a lot of kids there in the town for you to interact with and a lot of social events that occur so you can get to know them. How's that sound?"

"You...want me to go all the way to Colorado? But...what about school?"

"We've already spoken to the school. You'll be attending the high school there this year. Freshman year is the perfect time to make a fresh start," his mother replied.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. That way you have a couple weeks to get adjusted there before the school year officially starts,"

"Tomorrow? But..."

"We've already gotten a plane ticket. One way so you don't have to worry about going alone," His father went on. "I'm sorry, but the sooner the better,"

"We just don't want you to feel obligated to stay because of how your friends will react. This is a wonderful opportunity and we don't want you to pass it up just because of them," His mother explained as she smiled sadly at him.

"So...that's why we met in the morning...rather than the evening like we usually do for meetings..." Edd realized aloud. "So I could say goodbye to them and start packing..."

Nothing else was said. His father patted him encouragingly on the back before Edd gave them both a weak smile and small nod before heading out, not looking forward to sharing the news.

ooooooooooooooo

plz review

if not then i odnt blame you lol


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING, SOCKHEAD?!"

Edd sighed. He knew Eddy would react this way...as well as Ed, who was currently crying loudly onto Edd's shoulder as the quiet boy rubbed small circles on his back in a vain effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but my parent's think this is what's best for me. I'll be spending my freshman year with family in Colorado. They think it'll be a good experience for me,"

"What's that?" A new voice interrupted. "The Double Dork is moving?" Sure enough, coming around the bend was Kevin, walking alongside his bike, Nazz behind him.

"Oh...H-hello, Kevin...Nazz..." Edd greeted. "No, not moving really...Just staying in Colorado for my freshman year,"

"Where will you be staying, Double D?" Nazz questioned, looking curious.

"With some family...I haven't exactly met them, but the father is my own father's younger brother..." Edd explained.

"So you're uncle...When are ya taking off?" Kevin questioned, trying to look casual, though Edd detected a note of something even if he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Tomorrow morning...I only have time to say goodbye and pack my things," Ed sobbed louder at the sound of that, clinging tighter to Edd's shirt. "B-but...I will be sure to write and call...I don't want to loose touch with everyone here, after all...a-and I'll be back in the summer, once classes are out again," Edd continued, desperate to cheer Ed back up.

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure to send money!" Eddy demanded, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Just because you're not here doesn't mean that you can't help out me and Ed!"

Edd frowned at that. "Excuse me, Eddy, but what makes you think that I'm going to go along with your schemes when I'm practically across the country?" (A/N: okay, so I have no idea where the hell Peach Creek is supposed to be...I'm only guessing it's location based on what the setting looks like...Please bear with me...)

Eddy glared at him, not liking the show of defiance. "Look here, Sockhead, you're not getting out of your part of the work that easily!" Normally Eddy would try to show a little restraint when the people he wanted to scam were around, but the knowledge that his best asset was leaving seemed to take a toll on his already poor judgement.

Nazz and Kevin just watched on they caught that, rather than back down, Edd's cheeks were becoming flushed with anger and was glaring back. "Eddy, I'm not going to make a poor impression on the family members kind enough to take me in! And besides, it's listening to you that all of this is happening now anyway!"

"You sayin' it's my fault?!"

"That's right! It is your fault! You and your stupid scams!"

"Stupid?! My plans are not stupid!"

"Then name a single one of them that has ever worked!" At Eddy's angry silence, Edd huffed and stormed away, for once happy to be rid of Eddy's idiocy for longer than a few hours at night.

ooooooooooo

short update...

plz review


	3. UPDATE BECAUSE I MISS YOU GUYS

HELLO ALL

Sorry this isn't an acutal story update. If you recall from my last chapter update, I let you guys know that I was focusing on a personal project.

Well, I'm happy to say that progress is being made. Not just on on the project I was telling you guys about before, but on much of my personal writting I've been putting off. So much so that I want you guys to be a part of it so I can see if it lives up to the standards I've made for myself through my fanfictional work.

So here's my question to you: How would you guys all prefer to see my work? I want to post online for you all and here's some options:

-Facebook

-Tumblr

-Blogger

-FictionPress

-Deviantart

-Wix page

Get back to me with what option you want and the one with the most votes is what I'll do. Then I'll post an update to let you all know it's up and you can private message me for the link created.

Honestly the sooner I can get to making this page, the sooner I can post REAL update chapters.

Love you guys and thank you for all your patience and support!

((Also unlike my fanfictions, my actual work has been corrected and edited to hell so better quality.))


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE

FFN Updates will be as soon as possible. I'm in the progress of a few different chapters.

The votes are in and the DA page is up, so the polls are closed. A Facebook page was requested for updates will be up soon.

Please show your support by going to visit the page:

fansick - originals . deviantart. com

And if that doesn't show, just look for Fansick Originals or Tae Fansick on DA

THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES! WE LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 3

finally got the motivation to write something for this fic. i really need to do more crossovers for these two shows.

i also did not grammar check this so meh

oooooooooooooooo

Edd hadn't bothered speaking to anyone after his blowout with Eddy. Aside from his parents, of course. It wasn't as emotional as he feared it would be. His parents were so busy he rarely saw them, so being away from them wasn't anywhere near as hard as it should have been. He did miss Ed, though. And his other peers in the culvasac.

He sighed to himself as he peered out the plane window. He could see the mountains below and going by the time on his watch, he should be arriving in the small town any moment. He wondered what his other family members were like and if he'd get along with the younger brother. What kind of relationship did the two have? Did the older pick on his sibling with the same mercilessness that Eddy's brother did? Or was the role reversed like it was with Ed and Sarah? And what about his aunt and uncle? What kind of lifestyle did they have?

He buried himself into his bulky orange coat and resisted the urge to put his bag in his lap and cling to it. He wanted to make a good impression. Really, he was most worried about school. Not the teachers; adults always seemed to like him just fine. But what about the students? Surely it wasn't as small a school as Peach Creek.

When the plane began to decend, Edd felt his stomach flip. He hadn't eaten anything since he woke up around dawn, having been to nervous to wonder around the Denver airport more than necessary.

Panic settled in as the people filed off the plane. As the inside of the airport drew closer and closer with each step, Edd felt his face flair up in emabrrassment as he clung to the strap of his duffel bag. His legs shook as he forced himself to keep steady strides to keep up with everyone and not draw attention to himself. His eyes scanned the people in the waiting area. How would he know which were-

"EDDWARD!"

Edd jumped in surprise as his gaze darted in the direction of the voice. Before he could even place it, he was grabbed and enveloped in a tight hug and hoisted off the ground. "Eep!" When he was placed back down, Edd looked up and saw a middle aged man wearing an unusual hat, a dull brown suit, and a bright smile.

"So nice to see you, Eddward! I'm your Uncle Gerald," he greeted, leading Edd over to a stout woman with tall red hair. "And this is my wife; your Aunt Sheila,"

The woman was also smiling at Edd. Before he could say a polite 'hello', she also embraced him. "Oh, look at you! You're such an adorable liitle goi~! Just like my Ike and Bubbi~!"

Edd blushed, but this time in happiness. He smiled as he readjusted his beanie. "Salutaions. It's a pleasure to meet you both,"

"The pleasure is all ours," Sheila spoke up. "We just wish we could have met before all this moving nonsense. That isn't to say we don't want you to move here! Of course we did! But it woud have been so nice to meet before a this. But don't worry, baby! You'll see Ike tonight and Kyle will be home this weekend to meet you," As she was talking, they all began to walk toward the parking lot.

Edd frowned in confusion. "I thought you said his name was 'Bubby'?"

Gerald chuckled. "Naw, his name is Kyle. Bubbi is a little endearment that Sheila uses." Edd nodded in understanding before they all climbed into the car, Edd sliding into the backseat and happy to find that despite the snow, it wasn't as cold as he expected it to be. As he opted to peel off his coat and set it beside him on the seat (folded as neat as he could manage), Gerald spoke up again. "So, Ike will be at practice a while and we'll get some pizza for dinner. Have you eaten anything today?"

"I had breakfast this morning..." Edd answered, flushed.

"Seriously? You didn't eat anything at the airport in Denver? Did you not have any money?" Hearing the concern in his uncle's voice, Edd tried to pacify him by confirming that yes, his parents gave him money, but Sheila spoke up.

"Oh, Gerald! Airport food? That food is never any good! It's all horrible bar food and greasy burgers! Even Kyle confirmed that last time he came home from a flight. Remember that story he gave us about that supposed to be pasta when he flew in from Salt Lake City?"

Edd quirked a brow. Kyle seemed to be...much more wordly than he originally anticipated. And his parents seemed to think highly of his opinion. Edd wondered what Kyle would be like when they finally met. Gerald broke him from his thoughts by waving his hand in dismissal towards his wife. "Yeah, I know. I was never impressed with it either. So we'll have something light at home before dinner. Maybe sandwiches. You like sandwiches, Eddward?"

"Yes, sir, I do,"

Gerald gave a smile in the rearview mirror. "You don't have to call me 'sir', Eddward. Just 'Uncle Gerald' or 'Uncle' will be okay,"

"Oh! We do have some leftover sliders! Those would be perfect!"

Edd smiled. With parents like these, what were Kyle and Ike like?

ooooooooooooo

so there you all go.

in the next chapter, Edd will meet Ike.

I'll get it posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the house, Edd was quick to try and absorb everything from the yard still spotted with snow to the deep green paint of the house and garage.

As they walked in, Edd released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The soft blue-gray carpet was plush under his feet, leaving his shoes slipped off at the door. He set his bag down carefully and put his large orange coat on one of the hooks, leaving him in his black dress pants and red button-up. (He had wanted to make a good impression.) He picked his bag back up and slowly made his way through the living room, his eyes running over the many pictures on display. There were some of Sheila and Gerald both recent and when they were younger, and more that included a black haired boy who Edd assumed was Ike, and…. Edd's eyes widened as he saw who must be Kyle. Seeing the bright green eyes emphasized by the deep green attire and worn out hat, red curls peeking through, Edd found himself thinking of Kevin back in Peach Creek.

A pain came forth inside his chest and Edd suddenly wondered what the jock was up to. _What? _Edd shook his head. What was he thinking of him for? Kevin didn't like him and Kevin certainly wasn't wondering what he was up to here in South Park! Edd looked back to the picture of his cousin, wondering if Kyle and Kevin shared the same personality. He wasn't sure how to feel about the possibility of his cousin not liking him...or bullying him….

"Eddward, honey?" Edd turned to see Sheila poking her head from the walkway to the kitchen, passed the dining room. "You'll be staying in Kyle's room. If you want to put your things up there, it's the second door on the left,"

"Thank you," Edd spoke up, giving a nod. He felt like anxiety coated him like a blanket as he made his way to Kyle's room. His heart pounded with dread as he prepared himself. When he did reach Kyle's room, he was pleasantly surprised.

A model of the solar system that looked homemade...A poster of Albert Einstein….countless books, magazines, movies…. There were several trophies on a high shelf, but they weren't exclusively sports. A couple read that they were for debate and spelling bees. Edd smiled as he set his bag at the foot of the bed, turning in the room and taking it all in. Maybe he and Kyle would get along! He certainly hoped Kyle didn't mind him using the bedroom though.

As Edd went to go back downstairs, an envelope on the desk by the computer caught his attention. His name was written on the outside in careful lettering.

Curious, Edd picked it up and carefully peeled the letter open, finding a note.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Do you go by Edd? I'll have to ask when I visit. _

_Anyway, since you're going to get there before I do, I want to take a moment to say welcome to South Park. It's a weird little town full of weird little people where a bunch of weird stuff happens on an almost regular basis. _

Edd blinked in surprise at the bluntness of the letter but kept reading.

_I heard a little bit about why you're staying here. Seeing your picture your folks sent, you look like the kind of guy that stresses about every little thing, so for the record, you have my full permission to use and go through what's left in that room. All my more private things are with me. _

_And when I say "everything", I mean it. Clothing, the movies, the books, the computer._

_By the way, the password for the computer is KYLIEB. I told my folks to let you know, but I don't trust them to actually remember it. Dad isn't good with computers. He'll just have it wiped clean to restart it and all the programs I have on there would have to be reinstalled and I'll be honest, I don't have the time or energy for it. _

Edd giggled at that. He felt a flutter at his cousin being so welcoming and thoughtful. He couldn't wait to meet him!

_Feel free to use the printer to your heart's content. It's filled with fresh ink and I left some money hidden behind Albert in case you need more and can't afford it on your own at the moment. I have no idea if you work or not and I wanted to cover all the bases. _

_So basics of the house: Mom has a temper, but that's because she cares too much. Dad is a spacey weirdo, and when he gets drunk, it's sloppy and stupid drunk. Ike is a little shithead sometimes, but he'll have your back. _

Edd blushed. Such language! He'd never heard someone use profanity so casually outside television.

_Anyway, see you when I see you._

_Love,_

_Kyle_

Love? Kyle must have been more affectionate than he looked. Edd almost tucked the letter away when he saw more scrawl on the bottom.

_PS- No one knows I wrote this, so don't bring it up. They'll insist on reading it or giving me a hard time for being a sap. Thanks! _

Edd giggled again. Affectionate in secret anyway. Edd closed the letter back up and tucked the envelope under the keyboard so he didn't lose the password in case he forgot it. He had just planned on going to library for the use of their computers, like he did back home, but this would make school work and the research he did for fun so much easier!

The comment about working rattled around in his head. He had delivered papers, but after Eddy ruined that opportunity, he could do little else aside from independent tutoring. This community didn't know him yet, so Edd doubted that he could get students just yet. He hummed to himself as he strode downstairs. With the resources for studying Kyle left, Edd wouldn't have to rush to the library after classes or cram things in at certain times of day. Maybe he could look for a parttime job, now that Eddy wouldn't be trying to blow his well earned money on junk.

When Edd stepped to the kitchen, he found some sliders and a quick deli-tray set on the table, Sheila and Gerald sitting down with some coffee. Sheila saw him first and smiled. "Is the room alright?"

Edd beamed, nodding. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but I'm glad Kyle turned out to have some similar interests," he admitted.

Gerald smiled at that. Sheila spoke up again. "And it was clean, right? I told him to clean it,"

Edd bit back a laugh at that. "Yes, it was very clean," he assured. He hadn't checked the closet, but what he saw was in such good condition he wasn't worried. At least it wasn't like Ed's room. He loved the lug, but he couldn't fathom why his friend lived like that!

Sheila nodded. "Well good! Now, what would you like to drink, honey? We have coffee, water, sweet tea, I think we have some tang…."

"Sweet tea would be lovely. Thank you," As he sat beside his uncle and helped himself to a plate, Edd already decided that he liked South Park.

Ooooooooooo

adnjsklafsa


	7. Chapter 7

This might be a short update. Sorry. I keep getting torn away but I promised an update so here it is.

Enjoy!

Oooooooooooooo

Edd wound up getting into a wonderful conversation with his Aunt Sheila, so he stayed home with her while his uncle went to go get Ike from practice. He loved that his family was so educated!

"So Aunt Sheila, what does Ike practice?"

"Hockey," she answered with a smile, getting the paper plates and napkins for when Gerald and Ike came home with the pizza.

"Ice hockey?" Edd was surprised. "Isn't that a bit….violent?"

"Well boys are naturally aggressive and I would rather they get it out of their system doing something constructive rather than getting into fights at school," she replied with a shrug. "Kyle and his little friends played hockey and football most of the time. They played baseball for a while but Kyle insisted it was so dull that when we almost signed Ike up, he threatened to take Ike with him to school!"

Edd smiled. It appeared that his cousin Kyle was very passionate. He was already growing fond of his older cousin.

Within the next several minutes, the car pulled up in the drive and Gerald strode in, carrying several pizza boxes with a young Ike in tow, who was carrying a couple 2 liters of soda and a bag stocked full of what Edd assumed was his practice gear.

As Gerald set the boxes down, Edd rushed to take the soda from Ike, seeing the smaller struggle to lug everything. The small boy gave a smile, sounding breathless. "Thanks!" He set the large bag down inside the laundry room so it was out of the way. "I gotta shower. Tell em I'll be down in a few,"

Edd spoke up, nervous. "It'll get cold-"

"I'm quick!" Ike shouted back, rushing up the stairs.

Edd hummed to himself as he set the soda on the table. He figured he wouldn't want to eat covered in sweat either. So instead he occupied himself with getting his aunt and uncle their drinks served.

Oooooooooooooooo

I'm sorry! They'll get to know each other more in the next chapter and it'll be much longer I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

As Edd laid in bed, he had a hard time sleeping. One because it still had the lingering scent of what he could only guess was his cousin Kyle and so Edd felt a little bit like he was invading the redhead's space and wasn't sure what to think about it. Two because he kept replaying the day in his head over and over again.

Conversations with his family had gone very well and Edd was happy that he had been able to get to know his relatives. Ike as it turned out was quite the genius, just like he had been told. He wasn't surprised knowing the younger played sports, but he hadn't expected Ike to be so dismissive about it and yet still passionate. It was an odd mix hearing Ike shrug off the fact that he was an exceptional athlete while still going into a heated rant about people on his team not pulling their weight and costing them wins. Distantly, Edd wondered if Kevin ever felt that way about his own participation in sports and Edd had just been reading him wrong all those years. The jock from back home did seem very casual whenever their peers would ask for photographs and such.

Edd sighed to himself as he willed his eyes to finally shut. He wondered what everyone was doing back home. No doubt Eddy would be failing in his attempts to make money even worse than usual. Ed he missed terribly and Edd wasn't sure if the lug would be crying or if he would be making artwork and hard to read letters to send in the mail. Edd smiled at the option of the latter.

Sarah probably wouldn't say anything...She had a slight crush on him but Edd knew she preferred to write her thoughts down. Jimmy might gloat about finally being the most clever in Peach Creek now. He had been so arrogant since Eddy took Jimmy under his wing. Rolf, Nazz, Johny...They most likely would forget he left.

Kevin… Edd frowned, feeling something odd tug at him from the inside. What would Kevin be thinking? Edd sighed and burrowed his face into his pillow. He would probably be thinking "now how do I get rid of the other two dorks" or something to that effect.

It wasn't surprising, but it hurt to think about.

Ooooo

Kevin stared off into the darkness for what felt like ages. Arms crooked under his head, Kevin just lay in bed thinking. Normally around now he'd be sneeking onto his laptop, indulging in internet browsing that he couldn't do in the day because of not only how busy he usually was, but because Rolf had a habit of just barging into his house and Kevin wanted to avoid being embarrassed.

He couldn't though. He kept thinking about Double D.

Those lanky limbs and small frame… The little nerd always caved whenever Eddy bossed him around and Kevin was anxious at the idea of someone else doing the same thing where he moved to. What if Double D's cousins were jerks like Eddy and took advantage of him? Made the little Ed do their work and guilt trip him if Edd said he didn't want to?

What if he got beat up? Became the subject of ridicule, shoved around and mistreated by everyone?

Worse… What if no one even noticed him? For some reason, Kevin knew that would hurt the smaller male worse than any blow to the stomach could.

The redhead turned to get comfortable, staring out the window instead and seeing Double D's house outlined in the dark, the streetlights casting a sad glow. He would sometimes come to his room and look out his window to Edd's, seeing the smaller reading at his desk or tutoring some kid, usually Ed or Eddy.

Realizing he didn't know when he'd see that again, Kevin cringed before huffing to himself. It wasn't like he missed him or anything…

Ooooo

So not really that long and I didn't put the conversations here like I planned on doing, but it occurred to me while I was writing this up that I neglected to show how Kevin was handling the situation.

I have some plans for how I'll progress things but I haven't decided which route to take. I'm sort of just waiting to see what gets typed out, I guess… I've gotten to the point where it doesn't matter how much I plan because characters around going to do whatever they want anyway….

So I'll be doing updates on this fic as much as I can and I'll try to make them at least a somewhat significant length each time.

I can't remember if I put the information on this story or not, so I'm going to cover this now:

I'm trying to get into the habit of letting people know when I'm planning to update. I use my Deviantart journal for when I have a list planned of what I want to work on and I've also been trying to get in the habit of using my Twitter account to let people know if something comes up or if an added update that I hadn't planned was also posted.

If you want to follow me on either of those, feel free. Just hit me up and I'll send the information.

Later~


End file.
